Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance
by Chloe Sapphire
Summary: Misty wants to move on from Ash so Misty signs up to be a contestant on the Bachelor but will it be easy to move on if Ash is the Bachelor! Will Misty get what she wanted all along or will she miss her opportunity to none other then May? Read to find out. Rated M just in case. Probably gonna change later, but I'm paranoid. May is OOC.
1. A Quest for Love

**Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance**

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'd also like to say that I'm not going to follow the same rules as the Bachelor just for writing purposes but I'm going to make it pretty close. Anyways enjoy!**

**Ash- 21**

**Misty-21**

**Brock-25**

**May-21**

**Tracey-23**

* * *

After a hard day of working as the Cerulean City gym leader, and finished running ridiculous errands for her sisters, Misty sat down to watch her favorite Monday night show the Bachelor. "It's almost on!" The twenty-one year old gym leader squealed. Ever since Misty was little she loved romance, she recollected the times when she was traveling with Ash and she would poke fun at him for being so "thick-headed" and dense when it came to romance. Ash never had the slightest idea when a girl would flirt with him, Misty even failed to get her feelings through to him. You would think that he would learn a thing or two with Brock being a man whore in all flirting with every attractive looking women he saw but that was just him. All Ash would ever care about was Pokemon, challenging the next closest gym, then going to the Pokemon League. "He never understood the finer things in life a wonder if he still feels the same?" Misty thought out loud. Suddenly the TV interrupted her thoughts.

"This is it the last episode, I think James is going to propose to Krista." (I know they weren't actual people on the Bachelor but whatever) Suddenly Misty's kiddish-like smile formed into a frown. "I wish I could find love so easily, maybe if I got on the show and won I would finally move on and stop thinking about Ash." Misty was now determined to move on and finally find true love.

Three months have passed since she initially signed up to be a contestant on the Bachelor and today was the day where her future would surely change forever. Misty tried to occupy herself with doing chores and training her Pokemon but to no prevail. "Out of all days why do my sisters choose this day to not give me any stupid jobs to do?!" Suddenly Misty heard the phone ring in the other room. "This might be the call!" Her heart was practically beating out of chest when she answered the phone.

"Hello may I speak to Miss Waterflower?" The kind man asked. "T-this is she" Misty barely managed to say. "Well I was just calling to confirm Daisy Waterflower's spa appointment for January 26, at 1:00 p.m."

"Shit" Misty mumbled barely above a whisper. "Sure, thanks" with a hint of obvious annoyance in her voice she hung up the phone and headed back to gym's training area. Misty sat down by the pool and stared at her reflection. The small scrawny girl everyone once knew had transformed into a magnificent, knowledgeable young women. Her body was perfectly curved and she stood out in all the right places. She no longer wore her hair in her signature side pony tail, but instead let her orange hued hair down to grow longer, which complemented her beautifully shaped face even further. Her skin was a milky ivory color, which suited her best. Not like she could tan because all she would do was burn. It was hard not to notice Misty's beauty now a days, even her sisters felt threatened and they were models for the famous magazine Pokemon Trainer Couture. Misty was tracing her finger through the pool water when she saw a little yellow duck Pokemon come up behind her through the reflection of the water. "Psy…duck?" The yellow duck Pokemon confusingly said. "Psyduck you're the last thing I need!"

"Psy?" The little duck just cocked his head in even more confusion. Suddenly a drop of water planted right onto Psyduck's head. "Psyduck duck duck duck" the Pokemon started running around in a complete panic. "Psyduck it's just a little water, calm down!"

"Psy eye DUCK!" Misty ran over to Psyduck who just tripped over its own webbed feet. "Psyduck its okay." Misty looked up at the light blue ceiling to see it dripping even faster. "I better get Tracey down here to fix this, you be careful now okay Psyduck."

"Psyduck duck" The Pokemon said confidently, giving Misty a salute as she walked away. With that Misty went to the phone to call the young Pokemon Watcher, and total suck up to Daisy, Tracey.

Later that day Tracey came over to look at the leaky roof. Tracey looked all around him noticing all the renovations that had been done to the Gym. The exterior of the Gym looked pretty much the same, which still had its signature Dewgong on the front. The main room was now a baby powder blue instead of the dark royal blue it used to be. The three drop ceilings were also gone and really opened up the place. The rest of the furnishings were pretty much the same except for the new lights and cheap but classy chandeliers that hung from the walls and ceilings. Misty and Tracey now entered the training room where the problem was. Now the overly observant Pokemon watcher was looking around the room with a smile on his face. He noticed that the walls were also different, which were a darker blue than the main room. Pictures of different water Pokemon danced along the room. Ones from different regions like Totodile, Mudkip, Oshawott, and Piplup. Along with the original Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck. Tracey also noticed the new addition of trophies, pictures, and awards from Daisy, Violet, Lily, and even some from Misty. Suddenly Misty and Tracey watched a tiny blue figure enter the room "Azu Azurill!" Azurill chirped happily running and jumping into its mother's arms." Azurill I'm happy to see you to! How did you get here?" Asked a bewildered Misty. "I got Azurill for you Misty, I know how you take Azurill to Suzy's Salon every Sunday so I thought that since you're waiting for this important call I would pick it up on my way here."

"Thank you Tracey that was really sweet of you!"

"Yea any time" Tracey responded bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. Misty looked down to see the buckets she put down almost filled with water. "Well I better get working on that roof, before this whole Gym is flooded. "Yea your right" Misty simply stated

Later that day Tracey got finished with the roof and successfully fixed the leakage. "Thanks again Tracey!"

"Like I said before I'd help you anytime!"

"Oh and I'm sorry you didn't get to see Daisy" Misty added mischievously.

"W-WHAAAT, WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK?!..." Tracey was cut off by Misty's glare and devilish smile. "Yea I guess your right…hehe" Tracey said with his head down in shame. "Well anyways Tracey thanks, make sure you make it back to Prof. Oak's lab safely."

"I will don't worry about me!" With that Tracey started trekking down the road leaving Misty only with Azurill and the other Pokemon to keep her company.

Misty sat down on her couch only to be greeted by Azurill. "Azu rill rill!"

"Hello Azurill how are you feeling?" Sensing the saddened undertone in Misty's seemingly cheery voice, Azurill asked its mother what was the matter. "Rill rill Azurill?"

"Oh Azurill nothing's wrong you go play now, okay" Even Azurill was still convinced that something was the matter, but decided to obey its mother anyway. Once Azurill was out of sight Misty checked the time, 4:30. If she didn't get the call soon she wouldn't be able to be on the Bachelor. Suddenly the doorbell rang, snapping out of her thoughts, Misty jumped up to open the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with a man who wore a black tuxedo and a classic red tie. He also had black hair, neatly slicked back by tons of hair gel. Hello, "Miss Waterflower?"

"Yes" Misty said surprised by the man standing before her.

I would just like to say congratulations because YOUR GONNA BE A CONTESTANT ON THE BACHELOR!" Misty felt her heart skip a beat, but even though she was happy she couldn't help feeling slightly confused. "Mister I'm confused, I was told when I signed up that I was to get a call if I was going to be competing?"

"Oh yes I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience Miss, we wanted to try something new this season that's all.

"Oh I see" was all Misty could say. Misty then saw the man pull a red rose out from behind him, then proceeded to present it to her. "Will you accept this rose" his voice to eager for his own good. Misty took a deep breath and pleasantly took the rose with a simple "yes." Misty was so relieved that the weight was finally off her shoulders. Misty knew she was probably the only one who accepted so calmly. She could see the surprised expression on the man's face, almost like he was expecting her to freak out like every other girl who found out they won the chance to compete. "Well then we shall meet in front of this Gym next Monday 8:00 a.m. sharp."

"I understand" Misty said sternly. The man then went on tell her all the rules and such. Like how she could only bring one Pokemon with her and how she could leave the competition at any time. Once he was sure that Misty understood everything he headed back to the black limousine in which he arrived and drove out of sight. Misty held the elegant red rose close to her chest and shed a tear. "No I need to be strong, I can't cry now." She turned around and reentered the Gym. This was a new beginning.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter sorry it was a little on the boring side but don't worry all the action and romance will definitely come next chapter so please don't forget to R&amp;R and I will see you next time!**


	2. Guess Who?

**Hey everybody I'm back again with another installment of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance! First of all I'd just like to give a shout out to everyone who gave me some feedback or anyone who even read my story. I was so overwhelmed by the number of responses I've been getting and I just wanted you to know that they are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, if I did Misty would still would be on the show instead of Serena! No offense to any Serena fans.**

* * *

Ash and Brock entered the lovely romantic looking Kalos Bachelor Mansion, which would soon be filled up with women instead of its vacant state at the moment. Ash sat down on a pure white couch with crimson red pillows and Brock followed suit. "You got a big day today, are you excited!" Brock asked happy for his friend. "I don't know Brock do ya think I'm really fit to be a Bachelor, I mean I've never been the most romantic guy in the world." Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry who wouldn't love the world's youngest Pokemon Master." Brock said with a reassuring smile. "Brock I still…think about her" Ash responded a bit disappointed. "Ash look, Misty would want you to move on she's probably moved on too." Ash suddenly got scared, _did Misty really move on_? Did _another guy already take her heart_? Ash snapped out of his jealous daze when Brock piped up. "Ash are okay?"

"What, oh yea yea I'm fine." Brock wasn't convinced, he knew Ash for many years and knew when something was up. He was about to say something but decided to leave him be, no doubt it was probably about Misty. Pikachu then walked in eating yet his second bottle of Heinz ketchup before passing out on the floor. Ash and Brock sat in silence for awhile as they watched Pikachu complain of a stomach ache. The silence broke (besides Pikachu's belly aching lol see what I did there) when a middle aged man entered the room. "Mr. Ketchum you're needed for an interview." Ash and Brock looked at each other before picking up a painful looking Pikachu and heading to the other room.

It was 6:00 a.m. In the Cerulean City Gym when Misty groggily opened her eyes to the sound of her Pidgey themed alarm clock. She got in the shower, got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and fed all the Pokemon for the long day ahead. With Azurill still sleeping soundly at the end of Misty's ocean themed bed, Misty decided to finish packing her last bag for the trip. She was about to put the last piece of clothing she had into her suitcase when she heard a loud banging on the door. Startled, Azurill almost fell of the bed until Misty came to its rescue. When Misty answered the door she was greeted with a girl with blonde hair, a girl with blue hair and a girl with pink hair. (Daisy, Violet, and Lily) They stared in silence, scowls on their faces as if they were waiting for Misty to speak. When Misty didn't speak Daisy spoke instead. "Like, Misty why didn't like tell us you were leaving to go on the Bachelor!" Daisy asked aggressively. Well I was just about to call and tell you because I knew you were going to make it a big deal! Misty answered already becoming annoyed. Yea well Tracey like called us this morning and said that you would be leaving at 8:00 a.m. Violet added. "Who's going to take care of the Pokemon?" Lily asked, totally clueless of the truth. Misty just stared at them until they figured it out. "What you want us to take care of the Gym?!" The three girls all said in unison. "Why do guys seem so surprised, you're the Gym leaders to you know?" Misty tried to protest. "Missstyyyy we like have a spa appointment tomorrow." Now Daisy was practically begging on her knees. "I know, the spa place called last week!" Misty stated. "It's not fair!" Violet said whining like a three year old. "Well tough, did I complain when I had to come back to the Gym while you guys went on that modeling tour? No I didn't, so start pulling your own weight around here!" Misty was becoming very furious with her sisters. "We do, we work day and night trying to promote this place, if weren't super famous this place would probably be closed down by now." Lily tried to point out. All Misty could do was sigh, arguing with her siblings took too much energy out of her and it was wasting her time. "Look, I'm gonna level with you. "I'm going, I'm taking Azurill, and Tracey will be over every day to check on you guys, do I make myself clear?" The sound of Tracey's name made Daisy blush as red as a ripe tomato. Giving in to defeat the three girls nodded allowing Misty to leave.

The long glossy black limo was parked out front, with her bags in the trunk and Azurill in arms Misty waved goodbye as the chauffeur opened the door for her. As they drove off Daisy shouted at the car. "Bye little sis bring home a rich one!" Violet and Lily bumped their sister's shoulder. "I-I mean bring home a smart one!"

* * *

We were in the car for hours and the closer we got the louder the gossip. "Who do you think he is?"

"It's so mysterious how their keeping it a secret."

"Does my hair look okay?"

"Do think he'll like my dress?"

"OMG I'm totally nervous and excited at the same time!"

I was starting to get sick of these girls, they all remind me of my sisters. To think I have to spend like a month with all of them, well until they get eliminated. It's not all bad though surprisingly May, Ash's ex traveling companion is here she's the only one that's keeping me sane. Suddenly the brunette turned to Misty. "Misty, look up ahead!" Misty turned and looked out the clear glass window to see the Bachelor mansion straight ahead. Misty could also see a man standing outside, no doubt he was the Bachelor. As the limo drew closer Misty could almost make out the figure….ASH! What the FUCK was ASH doing **HERE**?! Misty could practically feel her heart jumping out of her chest, the car was spinning as her thoughts began to whirl around like a tornado in her head. She tried to convince herself that she was imagining things but her eyes told her otherwise. Sure he looked kinda different but there was not one doubt in her mind that that was her Ash Ketchum! She started shaking as they pulled into the driveway. She totally ignored the shrieking girls behind her including May, who was probably the loudest out of all of them! _I can't believe I came here to get away from him but here he is standing right in front of me, just my luck!_ The girls started filing out of the limo to meet the new "Pokemon Master." Misty started to shift herself to the back of the limo so she would be the last to talk to **him **the rising and falling of Azurill's chest as it slept was the only thing that kept Misty somewhat calm. Misty wondered how Azurill could sleep with all the racket.

One by one the limo was clearing out and soon enough it was Misty's turn. There was nothing she could do now, she didn't come this far to quit, Misty Waterflower was no quitter. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and exited the car. The breeze against her face felt nice after being in such a hot car, the wind danced through her hair and touched her scalp. Ash was frozen as if a Glaceon just used Ice Beam on him. Ash was awestruck as she walked up to him. She wore a formal light blue kimono and the flowers that graced it were midnight blue brilliant with gold lining. She also wore a pair of light blue high heels to match. Her magnificent orange hair that encased her face lay just below her shoulders. Ash not knowing what to say just stared at her. Stared into her beautiful captivating aquamarine eyes that could make him melt into a puddle of soup in a matter of seconds as they glisten in the moonlight Misty also couldn't help herself, staring into his big russet eyes. His messy raven hair naked without his signature hat. He was much taller than Misty now and had a much toned body under his black tuxedo. Ash's number one Pokemon was also displayed on his shoulder who was uncomfortable with this awkward moment. Noticing how long they were staring at each other Ash and Misty looked down, ferocious blushes were spread across both of their faces. Pikachu, unable to contain his pent up energy and excitement of seeing his old friend any longer leaped into Misty's arms waking poor Azurill.

"Pi Pi Pikachupi!"

"I missed you to Pikachu!" Misty said while patting Pikachu's head.

"Chaaaaa!"

"So how are things with you um Misty" Ash finally asked trying to break the awkwardness. "Oh I-I'm fine how about you Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty asked with a sarcastic tone. "Oh you know about that?"

"Of course, I saw your winning match on TV!" Misty stated with a bit more enthusiasm than she hoped.

"Well in that case, I TOLD YOU SO!" Ash stated with most confidence

"Hey well you can't blame me, you didn't even know that Flying Types were strong against Bug Types!" Misty shot back. "I was a BEGINNER!" Ash argued

Yea, well it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that birds eat worms!" Misty stated, tasting victory to another one of their classic fights. "Yea whatever" Ash responded sensing defeat. The man that Misty met at the Gym walked up to duo who still continued to argue. "Is everything okay out here?" He asked puzzled and a bit concerned. "Oh this is a normal thing for us, don't worry!" Misty reassured with a slight blush across her face."

"Right, so you two know each other?" The man inquired.

"It's a long story" Ash added, a wild blush also spread across his face.

"Okay, well you guys have been talking for like ten minutes and the other girls are waiting inside."

"What do you say Miss Waterflower shall we go inside?" Ash asked, holding out his hand for Misty to hold.

"We shall Mr. Ketchum." Misty said, grabbing Ash's hand and heading towards the entrance.

**Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Once again thanks for your feedback and I'll be looking forward to more! Also I'm going to add a new chapter every Friday or Saturday so yea. Finally in case you haven't noticed I have placed this in Kalos because of how it's based on France and love and all that stuff so yea I will see you on Friday!**


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Hello everyone welcome to chapter three of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Love. I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it to, so here you go!**

* * *

As Ash and I walked inside, the other girls were already drinking fruit cocktails and red wine. They looked abruptly from their clear glasses when we entered the room. "Look who finally decided to show up" A girl named Amy commented. "We haven't even started yet and she's already getting special treatment." Another girl joined in rather seductively. Ash, still uncomfortable with the whole situation started to turn a deep red. "L-listen I'm not giving her special treatment, it's just that we're old friends and we haven't seen each other in a long time" Pikachu rolled his eyes, even he knew that Ash was partially lying. "You haven't seen me in while and you didn't talk to me for ten minutes!" May pointed out, proving Pikachu's point even further. "Right, sorry May" was all Ash could conjure up, he wasn't quite sure how to get out of this extremely awkward predicament. The brunette just rolled her eyes and continued to drink her cocktail.

It was 10:00 p.m. and Misty was waiting to get her one on one time with Ash. Half of the girls already had their time and May was having her time right now. "Azurill when do you think it'll be my turn?" Misty looked down at the sleeping Azurill in her lap. Misty walked up the polished wooden steps and put Azurill in her bed. Misty was just about to walk out of the room when she turned around to see Ash standing in front of the door frame. "Fuck Ash, don't scare me like that!" Misty shouted out. "I thought I heard you come up here."

"What if I was changing?"

"Then door would've been closed" Ash informed. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you when you get a chance."

"Of course" Misty answered in a soft voice.

Misty headed down stairs, she took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony. She was greeted with Ash's brilliant warm smile, and couldn't help but smile herself. "Come sit, let's talk" Ash insisted. Misty sat on the marble bench next to him as he started to talk. "So what made you decide to be on the Bachelor?" Ash asked. "I should be asking you the same question, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"I asked you first" Ash said confidently. Misty couldn't argue with that, but she couldn't tell Ash the real reason why she was there. "ya know I just wanted to…settle down." Misty answered transparently. Ash just stared blankly at Misty. "Funny, is that really the reason why you're here?"

"Why else would I be here if I wasn't looking for a husband?!" Misty answered angrily, but she didn't know why. Probably because she hated how Ash had caught her in her not-so-thought-out lie. "So why are you here?" Misty questioned. "Well to tell you the truth Brock thought it would be a good idea, because….I was always thinking of…y-you." Ash stated truthfully, not looking at Misty. Misty could barely believe what she was hearing, for a second she thought she was dreaming. She felt guilty for not telling Ash the truth. "Well the reason I'm really here is because I wanted to stop thinking about you." Misty stated nervously. Ash looked up at her wide eyed. "So I guess we both weren't expecting this." Ash answered dumbly. "Yea I guess your right" Misty confirmed. "Will you excuse me for a quick second."

"Sure" Misty answered quickly.

Ash walked over to a marble table and grabbed the first impression rose of the white plate. The girls stopped talking about their so called "romantic talk" with Ash to question who the rose would go to. When they saw Ash head back outside May rose from her seat. She peaked her head outside to hear their conversation.

"M-Misty?"

"Yes Ash"

"Mist from the moment I saw you I loved you, I didn't realize it at first but as time grew on those feelings started to become clearer. When you left I didn't think I could live, it was so hard to forget about you and the times we shared together. Then when I found out you were here I didn't know what to feel, those feeling just kinda boiled over."

"Oh Ash"

"I know it's called a first impression rose but it seems you already did that a long time ago. So Misty, will you accept this rose?" Now Misty felt extremely faint, Ash was practically pouring his heart out to her, not to mention that old nickname he used. She waited her whole life for this, she had to take this rose. She outstretched her arm and grasped the rose savoring its graceful touch. She looked down at the rose, stroking its soft red petals. However she was interrupted when Ash gently tilted her chin. "Misty I love you" Ash breathed in her ear. Their lips, just about to touch when the moment was miserably crushed. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something." The brunette asked innocently. _Yes you are _Misty thought, wanting to scream at May for ruining the perfect moment. "May I didn't know you were standing there, what's wrong? Ash asked trying to sound as calm as possible, also angered by the situation. "Oh just wanted to see what was taking you guys so long, everyone was wondering why you took the rose outside." May confirmed coming up with a good enough excuse. "Well if you must know I was giving the first impression rose to Misty, or should I say second impression."

"Oh I see" May answered even though she already knew. "Well you two better get inside, you don't want to keep us girls waiting too long" With a wag of her finger and a wink of her eye, May went back into the house. "I guess we have to go in" Ash concluded. "I guess so" Misty answered disappointed.

It was 11:00 p.m. and Ash already left to go to his hotel which just left us girls. We were all in are rooms talking about the night's events, except me. _I bet May was watching the whole time. I was nice to her at first but now it is ON! Well at least I don't have to share a room with her. _Misty's thoughts were interrupted when Amy caught her attention. Amy was a nice girl, she was twenty nine and was a single mom. They chatted a few times throughout the night, and were happy to find out that they were roommates. "Hey I heard about the whole May ordeal earlier" Amy started to say. "Yea it kinda sucks, we were having a moment and she blew it."

"Maybe she's just nervous because she know you two have history." Amy suggested. "Yea and didn't help that she saw us almost kiss."

"And the fact that you two always have the longest conversations." Amy added.

"Not to mention the rose" Misty concluded

"Every girl considers you a big threat right now, but not me."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked a bit puzzled. "I mean, it's not your fault those feelings were already there in both of you."

"I guess your right" Misty said doubtfully. "Think about it Misty, You guys haven't seen each other for years, and then you just happen to meet on one of the most romantic shows on TV. Clearly its fate, you two are meant to be." Amy said confidently. "That's why I'm just gonna sit back and see how this plays out, but of course I'll try to stick around." Amy stated bravely. You can't do that Amy, you gave up you son to get here, you can't just give up." Misty said happily yet sad for her new friend. "Believe me when I say that I am a little disappointed myself, but when I see two people in love I am not one to interfere. Plus I don't think Ash is really my type anyway."

"Thanks Amy you're a real friend" Misty said pulling Amy into a hug.

"Don't mention it, now let's get to bed we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right" Misty agreed, as she slipped in the comfortable sheets of the heart shaped bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were talking about the night's events in the hotel room. "WHAT, Misty's on the show to!" Brock exclaimed in pure shock. Yea it was great, I guess" Ash said gravely. "Why do you seem so glum, this is what you wanted right?" Ash's squinty eyed friend asked surprised again. "It **was **great, we were just about to kiss, but May ruined everything!" Ash exclaimed quite bummed of the remembrance of the perfect moment being torn to pieces. "Man that sucks, what are you going to do?" Brock asked. "Well I guess I just have to let her stick around for a while, if I don't she'll be pissed. I still want her to be my friend."

"Then I guess that's your only option" Brock concluded. Ash looked down to see Pikachu passed out on the floor. "Two more ketchup bottles down the drain." Ash chucked. "Ash it's getting late I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow."

"See you Brock, take care." Ash sat in silence for a few moments. "What did Brock get me into?"

**Another chapter done sorry it's a little late I planned to have it up by Friday but I have been too busy with school to write so yea. As always I appreciate your feedback in the end that is what really motivates me to write. Also, I will accept date ideas. I already have a few in mind but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more so please make sure to share your ideas if you have any and I will see you next time! **


	4. Time to Test my Skills

The next morning I was awakened by the sun creeping through the window, barely covered by the pure white curtains. Azurill began pouncing on my Vapreon blanket which told me that it was either hungry or it just wanted to play. "Are you hungry Azurill?" It gave me a chirpy reply and jumped into my numb, half asleep arms as I headed towards the kitchen.

As I drew closer and closer I started to smell…food? I was certain that I was the only one awake, then who would it be? I peeked my head through the entrance of the kitchen to see **ASH **of all people cooking breakfast. The most stunning part was that it actually smelled good! I could almost taste the sizzling bacon, the whole wheat toast, and scrambled eggs. I walked in slowly to grab Azurill's food but when I opened the cabinet Ash turned around. "Mistyyy you ruined the surprise!" Said a bummed out Ash. His raven hair was as messy as ever, he wore a white apron with a cute Pikachu face on the front, and his chocolate eyes were as big as a Snorlax. I'm sorry but Azurill was hungry! I wasn't expecting you to be awake let alone cooking breakfast!"

"Whatever" was his simple reply.

* * *

It was around 8:00 a.m. when breakfast was just about ready. "So since when did you start cooking?" Misty asked. "Ahh… I dunno like, a week ago?" He mumbled. "A week ago, who taught you?"

"Brock" he said a bit more clearly. "I see" there was a bit of silence in the room before Ash spoke again. "Misty I'm sorry, about May the other night." _Great why did he have to bring this up? _"Don't worry Ash, its okay." Misty said pretending not to be mad. "I know she did it on purpose and to be honest I was mad to." Misty didn't know what to say so she just stayed silent. "I want to make it up to you. "Ash, you don't have to do anything it was just a stupid kiss." Misty said lying yet again. "It wasn't just a stupid kiss to me." Ash said staring into Misty's eyes as Misty did to him. They were just about to kiss for a second time when the fire alarm went off. "ASH YOUR STUPID BREAKFAST!" Misty screamed. Ash feverishly looked for something to clear the smoke. "What the hell happened in here?!" Amy asked through coughing while the other startled girls behind her peered in to search for the source of the smoke. Suddenly a light bulb flashed in Ash's head. "Pidgeot use gust, lightly please!" The bright red light from the Pokéball released the large majestic bird Pokemon, who started flapping it wings viciously. Once all of the smoke was cleared out of the room Ash returned Pidgeot and turned to face the many malicious snares coming from the angry girls who were awakened from their beauty sleep. "I'm sorry everyone, I was cooking and I guess I got a little distracted." Ash said nervously while looking at obviously embarrassed Misty.

Once the heat of the situation died down many of the girls realized that they were still in their pajamas and were suffering from bed head/no makeup syndrome. All of them dashed up the stairs like crazy fan girls chasing after celebrities. I on the other hand stayed downstairs, I wasn't really embarrassed from letting Ash see me in my "natural" state, since we traveled together before.

The girls took forever before a few of them started heading down stairs. They looked totally different then before. One minute they looked like a bunch of Ducklett and the next they looked like beautiful Swanna, gracefully walking down the polished wooden stair case.

* * *

Once the other girls helped Ash get a proper breakfast done it was around 10:00 a.m. before we finally sat down to eat. I couldn't help but notice the staring eyes casting down on me. The other girls probably thought I was weird for me to not want to feel like a super model at ten in the morning. Even May was dressed up but then again she was always more of a girly girl. The only girl not staring at me was Amy, she was probably the only girl here who really understood me right now.

After breakfast I went upstairs and got dressed. Personally I could have stayed in my pajamas all day but I knew I couldn't. When I was just about to walk up the first step Ash grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Don't wear anything fancy today." Was all he said before he walked away. I didn't know what was going through his head but then again I never did. I trudged up the stairs and walked down the long hallway, passing May's room. May was sharing a room with a girl named Juliet. She just divorced her husband of only three weeks after her parents spent a whopping one million dollars on the wedding not including the reception. There are rumors that her parents offered the producer fifty thousand to get her on the show. But we tend not to talk about that around Juliet. I finally made it to my room I knocked before entering before Amy answered with quick "come in." I turned the silver doorknob and saw Amy looking for something to wear. I quickly searched through my closet to find my old traveling uniform. (Her outfit from Hoenn) I packed it with me just for this occasion. I quickly took it out and went into the bathroom to change.

When I exited the bathroom Amy was finished dressing as well. "Don't tell me you're going to wear that traveling uniform? Amy asked, disappointed that I would choose my traveling uniform over all the other beautiful dresses I could've worn. "Misty I know you like to dress comfortably but you must pick a more appropriate outfit." I realized that Ash did not tell her what he told me, I wondered if he told May or any of the other girls. "I don't know what is going through Ash's head but when I was downstairs Ash told me not to wear anything "fancy." All Amy did was sigh. "What am I going to wear now?" Just then there was a knock at the door and then without getting an okay to enter May burst through the door. "Ash wants everybody downstairs and with their Pokemon in ten minutes." May said shouting as if they were miles away from each other. "We're right here you don't have scream." Misty said, scowling at May. "Well maybe I do so I know it gets through your hard headed skull!" Misty wanted to say something but chose to ignore May. Misty was trying to leave the room when May struck again. "You're really going to wear that outfit, you really are dumber than a box of rocks Misty. No wonder Ash left you to travel with me, he didn't want to hang with a wannabe runt!" Suddenly a deep voice struck through the room like thunder from a Zapdos "That's enough May." Ash was also wearing his old traveling clothes it almost like we were traveling in Kanto all over again. He even had his official Pokemon League hat on and Pikachu on his shoulder. "But Ash sh-"

"You know why she had to leave all those years ago. And I told her to wear something causal if that's why you're being nosy. I was just lucky that she brought her traveling clothes." Ash said with a wink. "Arrgh whatever!" May said as she stomped down stairs. Once Amy and May were gone getting their Pokemon downstairs I turned to Ash. "I could take care of myself Ash!" Misty said confidently. "Oh really because it looked to me like you were having some trouble." Ash said defiantly. "Whatever let's just go downstairs."

When Ash and I came downstairs everybody was already sitting down with their Pokemon. May had her Blaziken, Amy had a Ninetails, and Juliet had a Glameow. I went into the garden to grab Azurill who was busy playing with a wild Frokie. "Azurill sweetie it's time to go inside." Misty said picking up Azurill. When Misty came back inside Ash was getting ready to speak. Misty sat in the seat next to Amy as Ash started to speak. "Now you're all probably wondering why I brought you here with your Pokemon. That is because today we are going to have a Pokemon battle!" When Ash stated this some girls gasped, some girls, squealed, and some girls just looked nervous. "Whoever I pick to go on this group date will have a one-on-one Pokemon match with the greatest Pokemon master of all time!" Ash boasted triumphantly. Every one giggled while I just rolled my eyes, some things just never change. "This paper I have in my hands is the list of girls who will go on the group date." Ash cleared his throat before continuing. "Misty, May, Juliet, Amy, Cassandra, and Katie." May, Juliet, Amy, Cassandra, and Katie squealed and hugged each other while I just stayed put. The other girls looked a little disappointed, and I could hear a few of them mumbling curse words under their breath. "We will be leaving shortly so please follow me to the limo." Ash said.

* * *

We finally arrived at the battling field and as we entered I was surprised to see Brock wearing a referee outfit. "Heyy Misty!" Brock shouted. "Hey Brock! Long time no see, how are you doin?!" I shouted back. We embraced in a nice long needed hug. "What are you doing here, your still a Pokemon doctor right?" Misty asked. "Yeah I am, I just took some time off to help Ash. Brock answered. "Having any luck with Nurse Joy?" Misty questioned slyly while nudging Brock's arm. "Well ya see I'm still kinda working on that he…he." Brock answered nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Brocko!" Ash yelled while he proceeded towards us. "You almost ready Brock?" Ash asked. "Yeah I was just catching up with Misty." Brock said already forgetting the awkward situation before. "Okay well see you on the field Brocko."

Everything was ready and the match was just about to begin. "Okay who would like to go first" Ash asked. "I would like to go first!" May stated giddily. May practically ran over to the battle field.

**Okay that's chapter 4 sorry that I left on kind of a cliffhanger when I haven't written for a long while but I hope that you enjoyed it. Anyway I hope to get back on schedule, and I look forward to your feedback! :)**


	5. A Mega Preformance

**Hey there everybody welcome back to another installment of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance! And of course I'm late again. It's just been crazy lately studying for so many finals and then my computer wants to be a jerk and not work. So now that I'm out of school I should have more time to write. So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

May stood there, giddily laughing as she held Blaziken's ball loosely in her grip. Ash rolled his eyes impatiently as Pikachu stood confused on the ground below. "So are we gonna battle or?…" Ash stated anxiously. "Oh right" May said snapping back into reality. "Go Blaziken!" The red light from the Pokeball released the large fire Pokémon. "Blaaazikenn" the Pokemon roared with great confidence. "You're up Pikachu!" Pikachu bolted to the battle field and stood ready in its battle position. Sparks flew from its cheeks as Pikachu waited for its trainer to give it a command. "Alright you two this will be a one-on-one match the last Pokemon standing is the winner, let the battle begin! Brock announced while waving a green flag to start the battle.

"Alright May you get the first move!" Ash shouted from across the field. "That's fine by me, Blaziken use Fire Spin!" The fire Pokemon created a huge fire vortex and sent it towards Pikachu. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge and turn it into a Volt Tackle!" Pikachu practically became invisible as it effortlessly dodged the Fire Spin and started charging towards Blaziken with Volt Tackle. Blaziken stumbled back a bit from the blow but stood its ground. "Blaziken, Pikachu is tired out from that Volt Tackle use that to your advantage and use Close Combat!" Blaziken came converging toward Pikachu as the mouse breathed in heavily. "Pikachu use Iron Tail, get it away!" It was too late, Pikachu had been already overcome by many fast punches and kicks. Pikachu was thrown back to the other side of the field and lay lifelessly on the ground. "Pikachu get up!" Ash desperately shouted. "Pikachu is unable to battle Blaziken is the…" Brock was interrupted when all eyes were turned to Pikachu, who used all its strength to stand up. "Pi…kachu!" Pikachu said determinedly. "Pikachu way to go buddy!" Ash said cheerily giving his partner a thumbs up. "That's impossible who could withstand Blaziken's Close Combat!" May yelled doubtfully, still in shock. "When you have a bond as close as Pikachu and I anything is possible!" Ash said full of hope. "Whatever Blaziken let's wrap this up, use Fire Blast!"

"Pikachu Electro Ball!"

"Pi Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu's Electro Ball collided with Blaziken's Fire Blast as smoke lingered in the air." As the smoke cleared Blaziken looked around for Pikachu who seemed to have vanished. "Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed out. "Pikaaaa**CHUUU**! Blaziken screamed in pain as Pikachu's mighty Thunderbolt surged through its body. Sparks flew through its body as it fell to the ground. Blaziken is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner!" Brock eagerly announced. "Alright Pikachu we did it buddy!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and snuggled his chest with a "Pikaachu!" It happily chirped.

* * *

One hour later Ash battled all of the other girls, Katie and Amy won and Cassandra, Juliet, and obviously May lost. Which left just me. I rose from seat and carried Azurill over to Brock. I then grabbed Azurill's Pokeball from my bag. "Azurill return please, Brock may I have permission to transfer my Pokemon for a different one?" Misty asked politely. "Of course Misty" Brock said while searching through his referee bag until he found a small machine. Misty then put the Pokeball in one of the slots on the machine and transported it back to the Cerulean City Gym. Misty then selected the Pokemon she wanted and it transported in the same slot. The machine then beeped out "transaction complete!" In a robotic voice. "Okay now I'm ready, prepare yourself Ketchum I'm in it to win it!" Misty shouted as she ran towards the battle field. "Don't be so cocky Mist that's my thing!" Misty face immediately turned bright red as she stopped abruptly. _That nickname!_ "Something wrong Misty?" Ash asked throwing Misty back into reality. Yeah I'm fine! Misty said continuing to run as she immediately stood her ground.

"The battle between Ash and Misty is about to begin! As usual this will be a one-on-one match the last Pokemon standing is the winner, let the battle begin!" Brock announced yet again. "Alright Blastoise I choose you!" Ash yelled even more pumped up then before. (BTW Blastoise is Ash's Squirtle but I just evolved it.) Misty noticed right away there was something different from this Blastoise. It was holding a Mega Stone strapped across its head. All Misty did was smirk. "Misty calls Gyarados!"

"Gyara**DOOOS**!" Gyarados said, releasing a formidable roar. Ash looked surprised, for there was a Mega Stone held in a golden locket around Gyarados long scaly neck. "Misty has a Mega Stone too? Wish I could give one to my Blaziken so it could Mega Evolve." May said in a whiny voice. "Well this'll be interesting" Ash concluded. " Blastoise, become one with my heart and evolve into your ultimate form!" Ash said while pressing the Key Stone on his bracelet. Soon the stone on Blastoise glowed brightly as it started to evolve into Mega Blastoise. The transformation was complete. Blastoise now had one large cannon on his back and two smaller ones on his arms. "Gyarados listen to my heart, Mega Evolve!" Misty said while pressing the Key Stone on her ring. Gyarados was now different to, it was now larger, it had one big fin on its back, and it had red scales and a black underbelly. "Ladies first Misty" Ash said acting like a gentleman. "Looks like you finally got some manners Ash, Gyarados Dragon Dance!" Gyarados began shaking his serpentine tail fiercely raising its Attack and Speed Stats. "Blastoise use Dragon Pulse!" A dragon-like beam began hurdling towards Gyarados. "Gyarados dodge it!" Ash watched in awe as Misty's Gyarados effortlessly dodged the Dragon Pulse attack. "That Dragon Dance Attack made Gyarados really slippery, Ash better watch out." Amy said observing the battle. "Now Gyarados Ice Fang!"

"Blastoise, Power Up Punch."

"Gyarados dodge, get it from behind." Once again Gyarados dodged Blastoise's attack and viciously used Ice Fang on the back of its head. "Now quick, use another Dragon Dance and use Bounce. Once Gyarados raised its stats once again, it launched itself high in the sky. "Blastoise get ready launched your Hydro Pump upwards." Blastoise got ready, aiming its huge cannon upwards. "Gyarados go through it!" Misty yelled as Gyarados positioned itself to glide through the water. Gyarados landed smack dab on Blastoise's head causing a great amount of pain. Blastoise stumbled back moaning about its head while Gyarados was readying its next attack. "Now for the grand finale, Thunderbolt attack!" Misty screamed while raising her arm in the air. "GYARA**DOOOOOOS**!" Blastoise became wide-eyed as it was realizing what was happening and there was nothing it or Ash could do. Gyarados's Thunderbolt crashed down on Blastoise as the Super Effective attack took its toll on the on the large water tortoise. As it fell to the ground Blastoise returned to its original form. "Blastoise is unable to battle Misty is the winner!" Brock announced. "You did great Blastiose return" Ash said in a soothing voice. "Gyarados you did awesome!" Misty said while petting Gyarados's head who also returned to normal. "Gyara Gyaradooos!" It roared happily, the ferocious beast always had a soft spot for Misty. Ash walked over to Misty who was still busy praising Gyarados. "Good battle Misty, you did awesome."

"Not bad yourself Mr. Pokemon Master." Misty answered sarcastically. "Are you kidding? You smoked me, I didn't land on hit on you!" Ash stated still amazed. "You trained Gyarados well." Ash complimented. "Thank you Ash that means a lot." Misty walked over to Brock to return her Gyarados back to the Cerulean Gym and released Azurill from its Pokeball. "Hey Azurill did ya miss me!" Misty said with a warm smile, while picking Azurill from off the ground. "Azu zu riiil!" It chirped cheerfully. Misty chucked to herself as she beamed over her little baby Pokemon, who was snuggling its mother. Misty looked over when she heard a voice. "Hey Misty it's almost time to go, you ready." Ash said with a goofy smile. "Yeah sure, I'm ready!" Misty turned around to embrace Brock one last time. "Good luck Brock." She said with a smirk. "You to Misty." Misty instantly turned red and let go of Brock. She turned around to face Ash and Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoulder, eating out of another bottle of ketchup after its hard battle. _Is ketchup all that mouse eats!? _Misty thought while smiling to herself. "Let's go Misty!" Ash said with the same goofy smile. "Right!" Misty smiled back. Ash stretched his hand out for Misty to hold. Misty grasped his hand gently although unable to move it under his tight grip. Ash stated to run and Misty of course had to follow. As they ran off together Brock watched as they ran off. _I knew they were meant for each other, some things just never change do they?_

* * *

**Okay well thanks for reading the next chapter of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance sorry if it wasn't that romantic but I wanted to focus more on the battles this chapter. Next time is gonna be juicy so stay tuned! Also make sure you send me feedback! I always appreciate what you guys have to say! Date ideas are also always accepted so if anyone has an idea let me know! This is Chloe Sapphire signing off! :)**


	6. Why Is It Always the Innocent?

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 6. Okay so my plans changed last minute with this chapter after I came up with a really good idea while writing this. So this chapter is mostly character development on Misty's part. This chapter is going to be a little on the serious side nothing to bad just a little heads up. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke as the sun's bright rays penetrated the clear glass window. I groggily rubbed my eyes while snuggling my blanket close to me and in hailing its soothing scent. Azurill was curled up in a little ball at the edge of the bed. I couldn't help but smile. I got up carefully so I didn't disturb it. I tiptoed downstairs and out onto the balcony, I closed my eyes as the soft breeze flowed through my messy red strains. "Good morning Mist" Ash said as he walked up behind me, patting my shoulder. _How the fuck did he find me? More importantly that nickname…_"How did you know I was out here? Don't you see I'm trying clear my mind?!" I questioned him while poking one of his toned abs. He stood there smiling goofily while I continued to shoot him an intimidating glare. "Am I speaking Japanese? Answer me Ketchum!" I shouted more forcefully. He responded by putting his hand over my mouth. "Keep your voice down." He whispered. I swat his hand away. "Seriously why do you keep insisting on following me? I said a bit softer. "Sorry can't help myself" he said while blushing. "Since when did you turn into such a creep, you remind me of Brock" I said with my hands on my hips. "Only a matter of time before you kidnap me, take me to your hotel and try to get your way with me." I said with my back turned to him. He turned me back around to face him. "Why would you even think I would do such a horrible thing to you? I would never take advantage of you, let alone let anyone else try that with you!" His voice was calm but firm. I saw the hurt it in his huge amber eyes, I struck a nerve and I felt guilty. "Ash I'm sorry, I was just joking" I said embracing him in a hug. I saw the longing in his eyes, like he wanted more. But knew he couldn't. Not yet. He finally pulled away and took a shaky in hail, and walked into the house without another word.

I resumed closing my eyes and thinking about the past couple of days. So far ten out of the twenty-five girls went home not including Juliet. I knew Ash had no interest in her but I wouldn't be surprised if the producers made Ash keep her here as long as possible since her "Daddy Warbucks" bribed them. I continued to wonder how my sisters were doing. I haven't talked to them since I left. I began to ponder if I did the right thing by leaving them in charge in the first place_. Were they taking good care of the Pokemon? Did they remember to go to the badge artisan in Rifure Village to get more Cascade badges? Did they remember to clean the pool area? Were they keeping a close eye on Psyduck? They know how clumsy he can be, but still they can be a bit unreliable at times..._Misty bit her bottom lip, pondering whether she should call and get the bad news that the Gym has been destroyed. Misty shook her head trying to stop thinking of the negative thoughts present in her head. "Stop Misty, this is nonsense!" Misty thought aloud. _I left multiple reminders around the Gym of all the chores they had to do. Plus I told Tracey to stop by every day to check on them and help out. They should be fine. Still it wouldn't hurt to call…_

I took a deep breath before heading back inside. Upon entering I looked around. No sign of Ash. "Must've went back to his hotel" I whispered to myself. I bit my lip again as I remembered the events that happened earlier. I still felt bad about what I said to Ash, I wish I never said that. I walked up the staircase and down the long hall until I reached my room. I gave a light knock. No response. _Guess Amy's still sleeping_. I twisted the silver doorknob and opened the door. The door creaked slightly as I tiptoed over to my bed and saw Azurill sleeping in the same spot from when I left. I rummaged through my bags to find my light blue cell sitting on top of a book that I had been reading last night. I flicked open the lock screen and then proceeded to flick through the many pages of apps to find my contacts list. I pressed on the icon that looked like an address book and searched through the many numbers on my list. I finally came across the contact that read "Home" and tapped the call button. I bit my lip as the phone started to ring. First ring, second ring, third ring. I bit my lip harder. "C'mon someone pick up!" As if someone read my thoughts I heard a voice at the on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Cerulean Gym Tracey speaking." Tracey said in a lighthearted tone. "Hey Tracey, Its Misty!" I said with a sigh of relief. "Oh, Misty how is everything. You doing okay!" He said enthusiastically. "Yeah, Yeah I'm doing fine I just called to see how everybody back home is doing." I said smiling as if he could actually see me. "Oh everyone here is great! You're sisters have been doing a good job of taking care of the Gym, with my help of course." Tracey said sheepishly. "So, have you been on a date with Daisy yet." I questioned deviously. "U-um n-no not y-yet." Tracey responded, stammering with every word. I pictured his face turning bright red, I chucked at the thought. "You have to tell her sometime how you feel. Plus I think she likes you to!"

"R-really?" Tracey stuttered loudly. "Yep, so she'll definitely say yes!" I giggled silently, knowing that if Daisy was here she'd be turning beat red, trying to kill me for sharing such valuable information, while trying to badly deny everything. "G-good to k-know" Tracey said while laughing nervously. "Speaking of Daisy, where're my sisters?" Misty asked. "Your sisters had a photo shoot for the Pokemon Trainer Couture magazine so I told them I'd look after the Gym until they got back. They left about two hours ago so they should be back soon." Tracey concluded. As Tracey was just about to speak again he soon heard some of the Pokemon behind him. "Tracey is that the Pokemon I'm hearing in the back-round." Misty chuckled out. "Yeah do ya want to talk to them?"

"Do I ever!" Misty giggled. "Hey guys, Misty's on the phone say hello!" Tracey yelled at them from behind his shoulder. The Pokemon stopped in their tracks and started making various cheerful noises to say hello to their dear Misty. "Hello everyone, I miss you guys to but I'll be home real soon!" Misty said just as cheerful as the Pokemon. "P-Psyduck!" Psyduck cried as he tripped over some pool cleaning equipment. "Hey Psyduck watch out!" Tracey said shouting at the yellow duck. Soon Misty heard a loud splash followed by Psyduck's frantic cries to be saved from the evil pool. "Gotta go Misty!" Tracey said before disconnecting the phone call. Misty just sighed and smiled to herself. Even though Psyduck's antics could be annoying at times she still found it amusing and even charming at times. There was never a dull moment with Psyduck around that was for sure.

* * *

It was around 1:30 p.m. and May was just about to announce who would be going on the first one-on-one date with Ash. May shakily held the small white card in hand as she flipped the top open ready to read. "Okay everyone, no hard feelings to the one who gets this date. We all know it's going to be me but I promise to tell everything once I get back. May said while giving me a look so sharp I swear it could've stabbed me. Any quiet chatter ended when May started to read. "Misty, lets enjoy the simple things in life, like tea from the heart. Yours Truly, Ash." May growled under her breath as she concluded reading. Amy nudged my arm. "Misty what are you waiting for you should go get dressed. Ash is waiting and you know how impatient he can be." She said with a sly look and a smile. I nudged her back and smiled as I walked up the steps while I ignored the quiet disappointed grumbles from the girls below.

I rummaged through my suitcase wondering what to wear. "Simple things…tea from the heart…" Misty thought hard, what could Ash planning this time? Suddenly a light bulb went off in Misty's head. "Traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony? That has to be it!" Soon Misty started rummaging through her bag again. Smiling when she found the article of clothing she was looking for. A light pink kimono with silver outlining. Small light blue bubbles covered the formal robe which was one of the reasons why Misty was quite fond of this kimono. The other reasons being that it had a particularly silky feel, and that it was a gift from her dearly departed mother. Her mother was a well-known marine biologist who researched and studied water Pokemon on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Sometimes she even traveled all the way to the Orange Archipelago on important business. Misty's mother also was the proud founder of the "Save the Wailord Foundation" a charity started because of the large incline in Wailord poaching. Misty and her sisters make their mother's legacy live on by donating money from their yearly underwater plays to their mother's foundation. Misty traced a finger against the smooth silky material. Memories of her younger years at the Gym when her mother was still alive started to resurface. Tears started to accumulate in her ocean blue eyes as she remembered the darkest day in her whole life. She was only seven at the time of her mother's untimely death.

* * *

Flashback

It was 11:00 p.m. and a young seven-year old Misty was sleeping soundly in her bed. Pictures of water Pokemon that her father painted were plastered around her sky blue walls. Misty's young chest rose and fell as she snuggled her favorite Vaporeon blankie. Her wild red mop getting even more tangled as she thrashed around in her sleep. Misty sat up with a gasp. Beads of sweat apparent on her face as she finally managed to escaped her horrible nightmare. She was just about to go and get a cup of water from her kitchen when she heard her sister Daisy talking on the phone. "W-what it can't be true, she can't be dead!" Misty's stomach twisted at the word. Who was dead? Was it someone she knew? Misty continued to listen to the conversation. Misty also heard the cries of Lily and Violet as the conversation carried on. "I hate drunk drivers!" Daisy spat out as she wailed even harder. Misty was shocked she'd never seen her sisters so upset before. This person must be important. Misty was now afraid to find out who. Her stomach churned in suspense. "God, this can't be true!" Daisy sputtered in disbelief. "Thank you for calling us, and thank you for contacting our father. I don't think I'd have the heart to tell him." Daisy sniffled as she disconnected the phone call. Misty winced as she heard her sisters bawl their eyes out. That was it, Misty had enough she had to find out what was going on! Quiet as a mouse Misty tiptoed over to her door and slowly opened the door.

Upon entering the living room Daisy wiped her eyes and rose from her seat on the sofa. "Misty" Daisy said in the quietest voice Misty had ever heard. "Daisy where's mommy? Shouldn't she be back from work by now?" Misty asked, shakiness evident in her voice. "Misty sit down there's something we need to talk about." Daisy stated, another tear running down her seemingly pale face. Misty silently walked over and sat between her three sisters on the soft tan sofa. "Misty" Daisy started, taking a shaking breath before continuing. "There's no easy way to say this. Especially since you're so young but mom." Misty didn't like where this was going, but she prayed to Arceus it wasn't true! Daisy took another shaky in hail before talking again. "Misty mom died tonight." Lily finished for Daisy, who was unable to continue speaking. Misty just stayed silent no way this is reality, she was certain this was still part of her nightmare, she never woke up. This was a dream. Misty started to pinch herself "WAKE UP WAKE UP MISTY THIS IS'NT REAL THIS IS FAKE!" Misty screamed, pinching herself so hard she started to draw blood. "Misty stop, you're going to really hurt yourself!" Violet wailed grabbing Misty's hand, getting blood on her own hand in the process. "I WANT MOMMY, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!" Misty wailed, thrashing around in Daisy's warm but firm grip. Daisy just cried silently, letting Misty let out her frustrations while keeping her close in her hold. A few minutes later Misty started to calm down and fall limp in Daisy's arms. Misty tried to catch her breath after crying so hard her eyes were so puffy and red, her beautiful blue eyes clouded with grief and despair.

Daisy continued to rock Misty in her arms, the three sisters not saying a single word. Daisy started combing her fingers through Misty's tear soaked hair. "I want daddy" Misty said so quietly her sisters almost missed it. "I know you do sweetie but you know he's overseas on important business." Daisy said soothingly. "I mean just think about how dad must feel. He's in Sinnoh all alone with no family dealing with this." Lily choked up again. Misty just closed her eyes hoping for sleep to take her away from this. It was weird yet soothing. It was rare for Misty and her sisters to have moments like this, but why did it have to be like this? Is the death of a loved one really the only way they could be brought together? Misty knew her sisters loved her but sometimes she wished they could have more moments like this…The three sisters just held together waiting for sleep to take them into tranquility. This was a true nightmare.

* * *

Flashback End

Another tear rolled down my cheek fourteen years later and it still seemed so vivid. My love for water Pokemon came from my mother. The only person who really understood me was my mother. My sisters were always into modeling and acting. My father was always traveling, working for the international police. My mother was different. Even though my personality was very much strayed from my sisters, my mother always told me to embrace who I am and that being different is a good thing. I got her feistiness and red hair from my mother that was for sure. Also that compassionate side that was only used to expose the real girly girl side of me. My mother also taught me how to fish, and how to care for various water Pokemon. Yes and even my mother was a great Pokemon battler to! People always told me that I was a spitting image of my mother. It wasn't until years later that I found out what happened to her. Turns out that on her way home from work there was some drunk driver on the road that smacked right into her car causing the car to spin off the road, off of a cliff and into the water. When the police found her she was already dead. Her head was split open and her neck and back were broken. They didn't find who caused the initial crash until days later since it was a hit and run. After the day that the police found her we planned a funeral. My father even flew in from Sinnoh to attend. We decided not to have a burial due to her condition, so we decided to cremate her instead. One day I knew that I would become a strong Pokemon trainer and make her proud. It was a horrible way to die. She didn't deserve it. Why is it always the innocent?

* * *

**So originally I planned to focus more on the relationship between Ash and Misty but then I got a really good idea about the back story about Misty and her parents and how the death of a loved one can bring a family together. So sorry that this was a little dark but next chapter will be more lighthearted. As always I thank everyone who has been supporting me with your feedback! It's really the only reason why I continue to write so I always look forward to what you guys have to say! Anyways thank you, this is Chloe Sapphire signing off! ^-^**


	7. Tea From the Heart

**Okay welcome to chapter 7! I was planning to have this up before I started school again but I took a last minute vacation and didn't have time to write. So here it is finally!**

* * *

I continued to stare at my kimono, my tears soaking into the smooth material. My head snapped up when I heard a knock at the door followed by a feminine voice. "Misty are you okay? You've been in there for almost an hour." Amy said in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm okay, come in Amy." I said with a sniffle while rubbing my puffy eyes. Amy opened the door quietly and walked over to my bed where I was sitting. "Misty have you been crying?" Amy said looking at my puffy red eyes then down at my tear ridden kimono. "Misty talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Amy said while putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's this kimono, it brings back painful memories." I said, letting another tear roll down my flushed cheek. Amy pulled me into a hug. "If it's too hard for you to talk about it, you don't have to." Amy said in a voice so soft and soothing that it tickled my ear. "No I'll tell you, sometimes talking it out can help." I said, still nestled against Amy. I took a deep breath before starting. "When I was seven years old my mother died in a hit and run car crash." I said trying to hold back my ocean of tears but failing miserably. "Oh Misty, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Especially at such a young age." Amy said feeling Misty's body quake beneath her. "This kimono" Misty started again. "It was a gift from my mother." Amy stayed quiet and simply stroked Misty's beautiful red hair that was ruffed up from all her crying. They spent the next half hour together talking about Misty's mother and her younger years at the Gym. While Amy shared stories about her life and shared her dream of having the prestigious title of Top Coordinator

"C'mon Misty cheer up I'm sure if your mother were here she wouldn't want to see you like this. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to wear this kimono and go have a fun time on your date." Amy said, trying to lighten the mood. Misty pulled away from Amy, the air around her felt cold, a major difference from Amy's body heat. "Your right Amy I feel much better, this talk really helped. Amy nodded then stood up and offered me a hand, which I graciously took. I brushed off my kimono and smiled at Amy who smiled at me back. She brushed a strand of hair out of my face and adjusted the white flower that was in my hair. "Now go, he's waiting for you." She flashed me one more smile as I did to her, and made my way out the door.

I took a deep breath before heading up the trail where the tea house was. It felt like a completely different atmosphere. It felt like I was transported to ancient Japan. One minute I was in a modernized mansion transported in a limousine. The next I was in a very secluded area with millions of cherry blossom trees and traditional buildings, but I can't say that it's a bad thing. It was beautiful. The air around this place had a particular feeling of purity and tranquility. Like nothing bad could ever touch it, nothing bad would ever want to touch it. Cherry blossom petals flew through the air as the wind tickled the trees. It felt like a setting right out of a Japanese fairy tale. I continued to walk through the elegant garden, looking at beautiful flowers as I passed. Although it was tempting to pick some, I knew it was better not to, this was a sacred place. I walked across a stone bridge that arched across a pond that led to the tea house. I gazed at the pond and saw several Goldeen and Magikarp swimming along. I could watch them all day but I knew I had to keep going. I stopped as I approached the entrance, It only looked to be about two rooms and wasn't fancy but it didn't need to be there about three or four Shoji screens (Japanese paper curtains) surrounding the hut and the roof was made from bamboo. I slid open the door of the hut and bowed upon entering. I saw Ash sitting on the tatami mat with all the tea utensils already set up. He was silent, but I could he perked up at my arrival. I looked around the room. Several scrolls were hung up on the walls saying: Purity, Water, and Enlightenment. I also saw several Japanese flowers in bamboo vases spread throughout the room. I turned my gaze to Ash who was wearing a plain gray kimono, his eyes looked focused and somewhat nervous. I doubted he ever hosted a tea ceremony before. The only time he's ever been to a tea ceremony is when we visited Sakura's sisters in Ecruteak city, during our travels in Johto.

I sat down on my knees quietly, before I was presented with a plate of Japanese cookies. I sat them swiftly but quietly. Savoring the sweet taste for as long as it lingered. Once I was finished Ash silently pulled out a Chakin (a cloth used to cleanse the tea bowl) and silently cleansed the tea bowl. After finishing he pulled out a purple Fukusa (a cloth used to cleanse the rest of the tea utensils, also used to examine objects) and folded it. After folding it precisely he tended to the other utensils. His movements were concentrated and graceful, like they should be. I just sat there wondering, _how could he pull this off?_ This was I side off Ash I never saw before. He was so focused, passionate, and over all completely mature. He was a man. He put the Fukusa back into the breast of his kimono and started to scoop water from the kettle into the tea bowl. He then scooped up the Matcha powder (green tea) and added it into the bowl. He then took the tea whisk and started to swiftly whisk the tea to perfection. He carefully turned the tea bowl and lifted it to his lips, taking a drink. He turned the bowl before passing it to me. Staring into my eyes in the process. I turned the bowl and lifted it to my own lips, taking another sip. The bitterness of the tea stung my taste buds until the sweetness of the Japanese cookies that I had eaten before balanced out the taste. I once again turned the bowl before passing it to Ash. As we repeated these steps we concentrated on each other's movements, like we were the only people in the world. For a moment I thought that we were. After a few times of passing the tea bowl around we had drunken the whole thing. Ash then re cleansed all of the utensils and cleaned the entire area.

Ash and I stepped into the garden outside the tea house, still not saying a word. It was really awkward, especially since we've been quiet all this time. I had to say something to break the tension. "Is there a reason you're being so quiet? You know we can talk now right?" I wait a few seconds before I get a response. "…I know…" He answers, stopping in his tracks while grabbing my shoulders. He stares into my soul with is chocolate eyes, and my blood runs cold. _Could this be it? _With little hesitation is lips collide against my own. His tongue requested to get past my boundaries which I gladly accepted. There was nothing holding us back, our tongues danced in each other's mouth. He gripped my shoulders tighter trying to deepen the kiss. All our frustrations and our prolonged waiting was finally being let out in just this one kiss. We didn't stop until we had to come up for air. Beads of sweat were clear on our faces, as we panted like dogs on a scorching summer's day. I moved a piece of hair that was clawing to his face and wiped my brow. He swiveled around and then turned back towards me. "Good thing nobody's around." He said while flashing a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes "Oh really now" I chuckle out. "What about the cameras?" I remind him. "Just wait until May sees this on TV!" He laughs while extending his hand to me.

We walk down the road hand and hand a bit until Ash spots a small grassy hill. We both sit down and for a few moments all you can hear is the wind. The crisp January night air caresses my face causing a chill to run down my spine. Ash notices this and instinctively pulls me into him. "Misty I don't want to do this anymore." I give him a puzzled look. Without saying anything he continues. "I mean this show, why should I have to lead other girls on when I know in my heart that you're the one I truly love." Once again he leaves me speechless. "Ash, you can't say that yet. There are still plenty of girls that you could take interest in. What about May and Juliet?" I ask him, trying to get him to think more clearly. "I'll figure it out somehow, but I can't lie to everyone." I sit there, thinking of possible solutions to Ash's problem. "You remember why I did this in the first place right?" I nod my head. "Yes" I tell him. "Now that you're here there's no reason why I have to forget about you. We can be together now." He kisses me on the forehead. For some reason or another he's started to get me a little pissed. You think I would be happy hearing this from the man I love. "You bastard!" I spat out. I could tell he was taken back from my sudden outburst his whole body tensed up, but I continued. "People gave up their families and children to be here and you won't even give them a chance!" I started to tear up. _Oh god am I crying? Why am I crying like this?! "_You're right Misty I guess that is kind of selfish of me, I just thought I could make you happy." _Why am I guilt tripping him like this? He's only trying to do the right thing and I'm abusing him! _"Ash I'm sorry, if you think that I'm the love of your life then I won't stop you. Especially since I feel the same way." I flash him a weak smile and I cuddle up to him again. After a while I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Aww what I cute moment. Well anyways guys thanks for reading, the Japanese ceremony part was kinda a difficult thing to write because I don't have a lot of knowledge on the subject. I did try to do as much research as I could but I was kinda scared to go to into detail because I didn't want to mess something up. But I attempted it anyway so I hope you enjoyed, see ya next time!**


	8. The Unexpected Date

**Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance, anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP" **Ash unwilling pulled himself out of bed and fumbled his fingers over his alarm clock to shut off the never ending series of "beeps" which awoke him from his happy slumber. "10:00 a.m. already he mumbled grumpily. He scratched his sloppy black mop for a minute before stumbling out bed. Upon entering a blurry visage of Brock came into view. As Ash stepped closer, it appeared that Pikachu was perched on the kitchen counter eating Pokepuffs that were most likely made by Brock himself. Brock poured a two cups of coffee before greeting Ash over by the couch. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Brock said while handing Ash a cup of coffee. "'Morning" Ash said, taking the coffee from Brock's hand. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Brock asked, taking a sip of coffee. Well last week we had another group date, so this week I have to have a one-on-one date. Ash said, taking a swig of his own coffee. "Oh that's right, last week you took the girls wine tasting right?" Brock concluded. "Yeah that was a mistake, Juliet got so drunk she couldn't even walk straight." Ash said laughing a bit. "How long do you think they're gonna make you keep her?" Brock asked. "Who knows, probably until right before the final round." Ash said, finishing off his coffee. "Have you figured out what to do with May yet?" Ash's stomach twisted at the question. "I'm not sure yet, I was thinking…maybe it would be better if I sent her home." Brock's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Yeah but don't you remember what you told me? She probably won't ever want to see you again if you send her home. Not to mention her father is the Petalburg gym leader, who knows what he'll do if you did that to his daughter." Brock concluded. "Yeah, guess you're right. But I think I might have an idea."

It was 12:00 p.m. and the girls gathered around at the arrival of another date card. Misty knew the card wasn't for her since she went on the last one-on-one date, but if anything she wanted Amy to get the date. Amy grabbed the card and started to read. "What's a better way to relax then to sit in the sun and watch the clouds? To: May From: Ash" At sound of her name, May squealed in a voice that could crack glass. She shot up from her seat like a rocket and dashed upstairs to get ready. Misty was completely dumbfounded. _That bastard, what does Ash think he's doing?!_

Ash looked at his watch, May was ten minutes late. Ash took a deep breath and sat on the picnic blanket he had set up under an old oak tree. "Yoo-hoo Ash I'm here!" May shouted running over to Ash. "Hey May" May was wearing a sleeveless, pink satiny dress while Ash was just wearing a white button up polo. "I'm so happy we finally get to be alone!" May said inching closer to Ash on the picnic blanket. "Yeah me to…" Ash said while looking away. "Look May I wanted to-"Ash was cut off by May. Finally we can be together without the disturbance of that red headed bitch, Misty. Ash clenched his jaw at May's description of Misty._ Keep it together Ketchum you have to do this_. May rummaged through the picnic basket and gasped in amazement. "Oh Ash did you prepare all this for me you shouldn't have!" May said while taking a bite out of a B.L.T. sandwich. "Actually Brock made most of it." Ash responded dryly. "Ash are you okay you seem kinda moody. Here have something to eat, you don't have to be shy about eating in front of me." May said handing Ash one of Brock's famous jelly donuts _Well if I'm about to break her heart the least I can is take this donut for her. _Ash tentatively took the donut from May's hand and took a small bite, by Ash's standards. "May please, hear me out. Don't get me wrong you're a nice girl and a great friend but…" Ash hesitated before speaking again. I just can't return your feelings, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to send you home." Ash waited for May to respond but unfortunately it never came. "We can still be friends can't we, you understand why I have to do this right." May's head faced down to the ground, a shadow casted upon her face. All that could be seen was small grin. "Yes we can be friends because…sending me home…won't be necessary." May's grin grew slightly wider as she spoke. "What exactly do you mean?" Ash spoke seriously. "I won't send me home…unless you **don't **care about Misty." May's grin was mischievously wide. "What does Misty have to do with any of this?!" Ash demanded. "Well as you know my father is the leader of the Petalburg Gym, but what you didn't know was that my father also has connections to the Pokemon Inspection Agency." (A/N if anyone doesn't know what that is it's an organization that inspects Gyms and determines if they should close or not. The organization was featured in Pokemon Chronicles episode six.) "No, leave the Cerulean Gym alone!" Ash shouted. "Well as long as you don't say word about this to Misty and don't send me home, I think it'll be just fine."

Ash gritted his teeth this was aggravating, what was Ash going to do now? May had blackmailed him something far beyond his control. Maybe if she blackmailed him something about himself he could risk it. This was about Misty though and he knew that if she made one peep about the Cerulean Gym it would all be over. "Oh and one more thing" Ash barely had time to react before May kissed him squarely on the lips, and quickly stepped back. "Now, can you please call a limousine to escort me back to the mansion?"

It was 5:00 p.m., Misty and Amy lie awake in their beds talking about the day's events. "So Amy what do you think Ash is planning to do with May?" Misty asked casually. "I don't know but there has to be some reason behind it" Amy answered. "You don't think he's into her do you?!" Misty asked worriedly. Amy giggled at Misty's nervousness. "Don't be silly Misty of course he's not. Didn't he already tell you he loved on your last one-one-one date? Not to mention he's given you a rose on every date you've been on." Amy said while filing her nails. "Yeah, but what if that was just for the cameras?" Misty said burying her face into a pillow. "Misty you're being ridiculous, he been treating you differently since the first night. You're obviously something special to him." Amy said rummaging through her suit case for nail polish. "True but why May though, if anything I wanted you to have the date. "Don't worry about that. Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is a plan for getting rid of May?" Misty contemplated this before speaking again. "Yeah I guess you're right. What was I thinking?" Misty said smiling in relief. "That's the spirit!" Amy beamed. Just then Misty and Amy heard the creak of the front mansion door opening. "Could it be that they're back already?" Misty questioned. "Probably, I guess the date didn't go to good. See Misty you have nothing to worry about." Amy said smiling again. Misty nodded and opened her door to retreat downstairs to the main room. Amy followed close behind to see the action, they would probably see May crying or having a hissy fit, empty handed, without a rose. When they entered the living room they saw nothing of the sort, actually the complete opposite of what they originally expected. Because there she was jumping up and down like some energetic Spoink with a beautiful red rose in her hand.

* * *

**Oooohh what will happen now that May here to stay? How will Ash get rid of May without hurting Misty and her career as a gym leader? I guess we'll have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was hoping to get this up sooner but I was just too busy with school. Anyways don't for get to R&amp;R and I will see you guys next time! **


End file.
